The present invention relates to the art of resuscitation and, in particular, to a manually-operated resuscitator device.
Although mouth-to-mouth resuscitation is typically an effective technique for removing smoke, water, carbon monoxide and other foreign fluids and materials from a patient's lungs, it can be a very tiring procedure and involves the risk of transmitting communicable diseases from the person who receives the resuscitation to policemen, firemen and other administrators of the aid, and vice versa.